Palkia
| textcolor=purple| name='Palkia'| jname=(パルキア Palkia)| image= | ndex=#484| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= PAL-kee-uh | hp=90| atk=120| def=100| satk=150| sdef=120| spd=100| species=Spatial Pokémon| type= / | height=13'09"| weight=740.8 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Purple'| gender=Genderless| }} Palkia (パルキア Palkia) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Palkia is the spacial pokemon, and serves a the Version Mascot for Generation IV's Pokémon Pearl. Palkia is among two Pokemon to have only one weakness. Appearance Palkia is a very large, bipedal, Water/Dragon Pokémon. The majority of its body has a light gray, white coloring with linear sections on its body being purple. Its arms and shoulders are covered by large armour plates, and each hand holds five claws. The round plates on its shoulders each have a large pearl-like structure in the center, representing its affiliation to Pokémon Pearl. On Palkia's back are wings, which are seemingly not used for flight as Palkia appears to levitate. Special Abilities Palkia has the ability Pressure, which causes opponents PP usage to be doubled for every successful hit. In addition to this, Palkia has been described as having the ability to warp space creating ways for it to live and travel in a different dimension. When Palkia appears in Pokemon Pearl, it bends space and changes the looks of things around it. This effect is similar to Giratina's effect in Pokemon Platinum. It is said that Palkia and Dialga were never suppose to meet. In the Anime Palkia's first appearance in the Pokémon Anime was technically during the Diamond and Pearl opening video sequence, where it is seen along with a Lucario. It's first main appearance was during the tenth Pokémon movie, The Rise of Darkrai, where it battled with Dialga. During the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Palkia can be seen again from a flashback of footage of it battling Dialga. Palkia's third movie appearance will be during the twelfth film Arceus: To a conquering space-time, along with Dialga and Giratina. The sound file is Godzilla and King Ghidorah's roar overlapped with an original roar. Game Info Palkia is described as a deity/god in Sinnoh-region creation mythology, and is said to live in a gap in a parallel spatial dimension. Referred to as the Spatial Pokémon, Palkia has the ability to distort space. Palkia also has the power to create new dimensions. In Rise of Darkrai, he was shown to be able to trap dimensions into another one. Locations | txtcolor=purple| pokemon=Palkia| diamondpearl=Spear Pillar (Pearl only)| dprarity=One| platinum=Spear Pillar| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Shinto Ruins (requires event Arceus)| hgssrarity=One| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=purple| Pokemon=Palkia| PMD2=Spacial Rift (Bottom)| Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple (during mission)| Rumble=Ticket for releasing Blastoise, Gyarados, Empoleon, Dragonite and Garchomp| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=purple| name=Palkia| diamond=It has the ability to distort space. It is described as a deity in Sinnoh-region mythology.| pearl=It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. It appears in mythology.| platinum=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that space becomes more stable with Palkia's every breath.| heartgold=Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions.| soulsilver=Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions.| }} Learnset By Level-Up By Move Tutor Draco Meteor. Lower's user's SP. Attack two stage. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palkia along with the chance of two other Pokémon, Dialga and Cresselia, will appear in the Spear Pillar stage. When Palkia appears on the stage, it will distort the level in a variety of ways. In addition, it will also fire a number of beams causing damage to hit players. Palkia will appear when that sky is purpleish pink. 'In Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of Time and Darkness' You and your partner are having a Good Night's Sleep. Suddely, the ground Starts to Shake. A Blinding light appears for a split second, then clears, revealing Palkia. Palkia takes you to Spaciel Rend and pushes you off a cliff of 40000 ft. but you and your Partner somehow servive the fall (Maybe you landed on your feet.). At the end you will face Palkia. Palkia is a nasty encounter if your a Fire type. When you deafeat him he will get traped in nightmare ( Egsacly the same way Azuril dous.) . You enter it and as soon as Creselia prepares to destroy you, another Creselia ( whitch the other is completly unaware of. ) appears. You, your Partner and Palkia look back and forth a few times, Confused. Creselia 2 blasts light at the other one, revealing Darkrai underneth. After the final battle, Darkrai tries to escape. Fortunity, Palkia appears and shatters the Demenshinal hole whale Darkrai was Half way through as revenge for using him. Sprites Origins Name Origin The name "'Pal'kia" is partly derived from the word "'Par'u", meaning pearl in Japanese. Since the Japanese language possesses only one liquid consonant, which is the equivalent of the English language /l/ and /r/, the "r" in pa'r'''u can be used as an "l", creating Pa'l'''kia when romanized. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon